Хэнкс, Том
Хэнкс}} , Калифорния, США |место смерти = |профессия = , , , , |годы активности = 1980 — наст. время |направление = |награды = style="background: transparent" } Кинонаграды: «Оскар» (1994, 1995) «Золотой глобус» (1989, 1994, 1995, 2001) (1994) } |киностудия = }} То́мас Дже́ффри (Том) Хэнкс ( ; род. , Конкорд, Калифорния) — американский актёр, кинорежиссёр, сценарист и продюсер, который начинал карьеру в комедиях для семейного просмотра («Большой», 1988), но к сорока годам добился всеобщего признания в качестве серьёзного драматического актёра и получил две премии «Оскар» — за главные роли в фильмах «Филадельфия» (1993) и «Форрест Гамп» (1994) — является одним из двух актёров в истории мирового кинематографа, получивших эту награду два года подряд. Помимо своих оскароносных ролей, Хэнкс известен совместными работами с режиссёром Стивеном Спилбергом. По состоянию на 2006 год, фильмы с участием Хэнкса собрали больше выручки (ок. 6 миллиардов долларов), чем фильмы с участием любого другого актёра. Самый прибыльный из его фильмов — «Код да Винчи» (2006). Также Том Хэнкс является актёром, получившим один из самых больших гонораров в истории кино (чуть более $51 млн, за роль профессора Роберта Лэнгдона в фильме «Ангелы и демоны»), больше него получил только Леонардо Ди Каприо ( $59 млн + % от сборов, за роль Кобба в фильме «Начало»)Джонни Депп получит самый большой гонорар в истории — Новые Известия. Биография Юные годы Томас Джеффри Хэнкс родился года в городе Конкорд (штат Калифорния). Отец — англичанин, мать — португалка. Его отец был шеф-поваром местного ресторана, мать работала в больнице. Томми был в семье третьим ребёнком. Через пять лет после его рождения Хэнксы развелись, и по американскому законодательству трех детей (Тома, ЛарриLawrence M. Hanks, Associate Professor — University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign. и Сандру ) забрал отец. Уже в юности Том Хэнкс проявил незаурядные актёрские способности и умение завоёвывать внимание окружающих неподражаемым чувством юмора. Поступление в Калифорнийский университет в Сакраменто явилось для него вполне логичным шагом. Том Хэнкс однако оставил учёбу, как только получил предложение войти в состав небольшой актёрской группы, выступавшей в Кливленде. Начало кинокарьеры В кино Том Хэнкс начал сниматься в 1980 году. («Он знает, как вы одиноки»). Но подлинное его «открытие» свершилось лишь спустя четыре года, когда на экраны вышла романтическая комедия «Всплеск». Одна из самых красивых блондинок Голливуда Дэрил Ханна исполнила роль русалки, случайно заплывшей в огромный город. В ту пору ещё по-мальчишески хрупкий и кудрявый Том Хэнкс сыграл продавца, полюбившего странную незнакомку. В финале влюблённые уплывали в океан, подальше от бездушного холодного мира. thumb|слева|Том Хэнкс и его жена Рита Уилсон на церемонии вручения наград американской киноакадемии в 1989 году. Хэнкса стали часто снимать («Мальчишник», «Человек в одном красном ботинке», «Волонтёры», «Каждый раз мы прощаемся навсегда», «Ничего общего», «Сети зла»). Однако прошло четыре года, прежде чем Том Хэнкс вновь заставил говорить о себе. Это случилось в связи с картиной «Большой», в которой он сыграл героя с телом мужчины и разумом ребёнка. Необычный сюжет позволил актёру продемонстрировать мягкий юмор и теплоту, неотделимые от его творческой индивидуальности. Роль принесла ему «Золотой глобус» и первую номинацию на «Оскар». Немалый успех выпал и на долю фильма «Тёрнер и Хуч», где его партнёром выступил замечательный пёс. thumb|Хэнкс во время съёмок «[[Форрест Гамп|Форреста Гампа», 1994 год.]] Хотя в 1980-е годы Том Хэнкс снялся более чем в десяти картинах, самые удачные его роли относятся к 1990-м годам. Череда творческих побед началась лентой «Неспящие в Сиэтле» (1993), где актёр сыграл отца-одиночку, который под влиянием маленького сына находит новую любовь. Романтичность, душевность, чувствительность, склонность к рефлексии — вот черты, из которых складывалась индивидуальность его героя. Однако фильм «Их собственная лига» показал совсем другую сторону его дарования. Том Хэнкс был просто неотразим в роли грубого, вечно пьяного тренера, всем существом протестующего против необходимости тренировать женскую бейсбольную команду. Неожиданным оказалось выступление Тома Хэнкса в фильме «Филадельфия» (1993), в котором он сыграл умирающего от СПИДа гомосексуала. Когда его исхудавший, измотанный болезнью герой бродит по комнате, прикованный к металлической стойке, на которой закреплён сосуд с кровью, он похож на тень. Критики писали с восторгом, что Хэнкс как бы повторил актёрский подвиг Роберта Де Ниро, когда ради убедительности создаваемого характера похудел на 10 килограммов. Эта роль принесла Хэнксу премию «Оскар». Успех в кино Но главный триумф ждал его впереди. Фильм «Форрест Гамп», в котором Том Хэнкс исполнил заглавную роль, стал настоящей сенсацией 1994 года. Его герой — простоватый малый, с детства привыкший к насмешкам окружающих. Достаточно взглянуть на лицо Гампа с застывшим на нём выражением тупой сосредоточенности, чтобы понять, почему его зовут «местным дурачком». И тем не менее, Форрест Гамп сумел с достоинством и спокойствием перенести все выпавшие на его долю испытания. С явными признаками умственной отсталости с детства, он стал выдающимся игроком в пинг-понг и победителем чемпионата мира, проходившего в Китае, героем вьетнамской войны, миллионером, а также образцом для подражания. В картине затронуто тонкое чувство неразделённой любви. Фильм получил шесть «Оскаров». Получив подряд два «Оскара» , Хэнкс превратился в национального героя. С нетерпением ожидался выход на экраны фильма «Аполлон 13», посвящённого неудачному полёту на Луну в 1970 году. В 1996 году Том Хэнкс дебютировал в кино как режиссёр, сняв в подчёркнуто документальной манере историю молодёжного ансамбля, распавшегося после своего первого хита. «То, что ты делаешь» не стал большим откровением, хотя и заслужил благожелательную оценку со стороны критики. Личная жизнь thumb|220px|right|Звезда Тома Хэнкса на [[Голливудская «Аллея славы»|Голливудской «Аллее славы»]] Хэнкс был женат на американской актрисе Саманте Льюис с 1978 по 1987 гг. У них родилось двое детей: сын Колин (тоже актёр) и дочь Элизабет ЭннTom Hanks Profile. В 1988 году Том Хэнкс женился на актрисе Рите Уилсон. Пара познакомилась несколько раньше на съёмках эпизодов шоу «Закадычные друзья» ( ), но их отношения стали более близкими и переросли в романтические только несколько лет спустя на съемках фильма «Волонтёры». У них двое сыновей — Честер и Трумен. 1 февраля 2011 года Том Хэнкс стал дедушкой: у его сына Колина родилась дочь ОливияIt’s a Girl for Colin Hanks. В июне 2013 года у Хэнкса родилась вторая внучка ШарлоттаColin Hanks Welcomes Daughter Charlotte — Moms & Babies — Moms & Babies — People.com. Том Хэнкс — православный христианин, является прихожанином и попечителем Собора Святой Софии Константинопольского ПатриархатаТом Хэнкс счастлив ощущать себя членом Православной церкви. К православной церкви принадлежит и его жена Рита Уилсон; Хэнкс перешел в православие незадолго до того, как обвенчался с ней. Актер так говорит о своих религиозных взглядахActor Tom Hanks talks about religion: Когда я хожу в церковь — а я в неё хожу — я обдумываю эту тайну. Я задаю себе несколько вопросов: «Почему?», «Почему люди такие, какие они есть?», «Почему плохие вещи случаются с хорошими людьми?» и «Почему хорошие вещи случаются с плохими людьми?». Я считаю, что эта тайна объединяет нас, ведь она создала ещё одну теорию о возникновении человечества. В октябре 2013 года в эфире шоу Дэвида Леттермана телеканала Fox News актёр признался, что болен сахарным диабетом. В ноябре 2013 года Том признался, что любит британский телесериал Доктор Кто с детства: Я знаком с «Доктором Кто» c раннего детства, — отметил актёр. — Первый цветной телевизор в нашей семье появился в 1968 году. Мы жили в Калифорнии, и у нас было очень много таких каналов, которые никто не смотрит. Там показывали японские мультфильмы и «Доктора Кто». Мы постоянно смотрели этот сериал, потому что он был очень странным. Все говорили с британским акцентом, а ещё там были эти огромные роботы в виде солонки… Но он был очень интересным. Так я и стал поклонником шоу. }} Фильмография thumb|Отпечатки рук и ног Тома Хэнкса перед [[Китайский театр Граумана|Китайским театром Граумана.]] Актёр }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Продюсер * 2000 — Изгой / Cast Away * 2002 — Моя большая греческая свадьба / My Big Fat Greek Wedding * 2004 — Полярный экспресс / The Polar Express (исполнительный продюсер) * 2004 — В шоу только девушки / Connie and Carla * 2006 — Гроза муравьев / The Ant Bully * 2008 — Великий Бак Ховард / The Great Buck Howard * 2008 — Город Эмбер: Побег * 2008 — Мамма миа! / Mamma Mia! * 2008 — Великий Бак Ховард / The Great Buck Howard * 2009 — Моё большое греческое лето / My Life in Ruins * (исполнительный продюсер) * 2009 — Там, где живут чудовища / Where the wild things are '' * 2010 — Тихий океан * 2011 — Ларри Краун / ''Larry Crowne * 2012 — Игра изменилась / Game Change * 2013 — Парклэнд / Parkland * 2016 — Моя большая греческая свадьба 2 / My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 * 2017 — Сфера / The Circle Режиссёр * — Их собственная лига / A League of Their Own * — Байки из склепа / Tales from the Crypt * — То, что ты делаешь / That Thing You Do! * — Братья по оружию / Band of Brothers * — Ларри Краун / Larry Crowne Сценарист * — То, что ты делаешь / That Thing You Do! * — С Земли на Луну / From the Earth to the Moon '' * — Братья по оружию / ''Band of Brothers * — Путешествие на Луну 3D / Magnificent Desolation: Walking on the Moon 3D * — Ларри Краун / Larry Crowne * — Электрический город / Electric City Композитор * — То, что ты делаешь / That Thing You Do! (песни к фильму) Награды и номинации Факты * Актёр как-то шутливо пожаловался, что режиссёры постоянно просят его то пополнеть, то похудеть (последнее требование чаще всего исходит от друга Хэнкса, режиссёра Рона Ховарда, с которым они сделали уже три фильма). В частности, ради роли в драме «Изгой» Хэнксу пришлось похудеть на 20 килограммов и отрастить внушительную бороду. * Том Хэнкс коллекционирует печатные машинки . * В 2015 году снялся в клипе «I Really Like You» канадской певицы Карли Рэй Джепсен. * В 2016 году награжден одной из высших наград США для гражданских лиц Президентской медалью СвободыNEWSru.com :: Роберт Де Ниро, Том Хэнкс, Роберт Редфорд и Дайана Росс устроили флешмоб в Белом доме на вручении Президентской медали Свободы. Примечания Ссылки * Интервью Тома Хэнкса Категория:Лауреаты премии «Оскар» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Золотой глобус» Категория:Обладатели «Серебряного медведя» за лучшую мужскую роль Категория:Лауреаты премии «Эмми» Категория:Лауреаты премии Гильдии киноактёров США Категория:Лауреаты премии «Сатурн» en:Tom Hanks he:טום הנקס ja:トム・ハンクス